


Embarrassment

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode: s02e05 Amok Time, F/M, Missing Scene, pon farr references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Spock's thoughts post-Amok Time re: Christine Chapel





	Embarrassment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



The blood fever had passed, leaving Spock painfully aware that he had not acted in an appropriate manner. T’Pring had almost manipulated him into murdering his captain – his friend – to ensure her own comfort and satisfaction, with a cold logic that astonished him. 

But it was not just his actions on Vulcan that embarrassed Spock. He was aware he had made a scene when Christine Chapel was trying to aid him. He had accused her of inappropriate behavior, and had later almost toyed with her affections. 

Pon farr was a Vulcan condition, difficult for humans to understand. Perhaps, he thought, as difficult as it was for many Vulcans to deal with. Having that cool logic stripped away and being forced into the fire of raw emotions, it was not something they confided in off-worlders about unless it was absolutely necessary.

It had been necessary to tell Kirk and McCoy, but they were the only ones. Still, he felt the need to apologize to Christine for how he had acted when he was not himself. She deserved as much, and more. 

He might even be able to give her more, now.

Perhaps she might even agree to make plomeek soup again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!


End file.
